moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Voluuntas
Personality Traits 'Stoic' is the operative word if a stranger were to try and describe Voluuntas, but to those that know her personally, she is warm and welcoming without being overbearing. She doesn't speak at all, her vocal chords - and much of her throat - being thick with calloused, scarred skin. She would much rather her presence be felt than heard, anyway. Her biggest vice has to be her collection of tools - Artificer's, jeweler's, Gnomish, Goblin, Humanoid, Dwarven - even things that aren't technically tools, like kitchen implements and gardening trinkets are stuffed in the leather at odd angles in two twin toolbags strapped to her thighs. She'll often hoard tools from her kin, and has to be scolded to return them, but she'll always have the right instrument for the right occasion. For those that get to know the Draenei, they would likely find themselves on the receiving end of more than a handful of pranks by her; robots built expressly to pants people, a visionary thermograph bot that likes to clonk itself into heads for attention; wayward bombs that look deadly but spit out harmless (but infinitely obnoxious) glitter; tools of the trade for the mirthful side of the engineer. She is unable to speak; the majority of her throat and chest cavity having been blown out by a grievous injury that, even if she could speak to, would most likely try to avoid. She instead 'speaks' through holographic projections of her floating Omnilight companion, or, through manipulated frequencies of Naaru-like chime noises through the Te'Amun's private resonance crystal channels. Vol remains calm and collected with an aura of resoluteness about her in nearly any combat-related situation. She doesn't have time for word games; easily flustered by her lack of Common knowledge, she will not hesitate to defend herself from perceived slights or insults - or for those that pay no mind to her mechanics, especially easily-decipherable holograms projected in lieu of her speaking. Vol is mostly distrustful of mercenaries and their ilk, having seen too much of death to view it as something to profit from. She has an intense laser focus on any project at hand and is not easily swayed from a mission once set upon it by a superior. She does not drink alcohol or overindulge on food. To do so in excess is to be wasteful and inconsiderate of others' suffering. She forgives this trait in Dwarves and Pandaren, understanding it to be part of their culture through her anthropology studies. You'll find it extremely hard to get Vol to relax, but if she is, it's likely because she's tinkering with some foreign gadget or studying an artifact from Azeroth. Her mind is 100% focused on the task at hand at all times. History Vol's single-minded personality is one of boundless determination and mental strength. If there's a wall she can't knock down, she'll find a way around it or under it with her mental acuity and affinity for all things mechanical. A former apprentice engineer from Telmor turned front lines warrior, Vol didn't put down her sword and shield once it was thrust upon her. She found a way to weave in the knowledge and strength of various crystals and machinery from her homeworld into the defenses of her armor, inasmuch protected by their strange powers as her own thick skin. Vol is not a Vindicator and she does not masquerade as one; the Light does not reveal itself verbatimly to her and she knows this. She is acutely aware of and connected to its presence, as all Draenei are; unable to channel its powers to their full potential like those around her, Vol chooses to study the remnants of the past to assist in building the machines of the future. Strangely enough, Voluuntas refuses to extrapolate upon her personal experiences in the Siege of Shattrath and the battles beyond on Draenor. She's obviously suffering from some sort of PTSD, and instead of staying near her own people, as what would be expected of her (being from the Alternate Draenor versus 'our' Azeroth) - she tends to stray nearer to the other races of the Alliance (very likely due to how the Alliance percieves the Draenei as a bastion of Light and strength), and is rarely found in Karabor or any other 'typical' Draenei area. The longer she tends to 'converse', the more her stoic facade seems to flake away, and the truth of what happened to her in Telmor might surface... You'll often find Voluuntas in Stormwind City or Booty Bay, visibly agitated and haggling over schematic or part prices with various vendors. Combat & Weapons Voluuntas is equipped with the finest engineering weaponry and armor that she can manage to cobble together with her limited knowledge of this world's machinery. A strange blend of Gnomish technology, Goblin explosives and Draenic style, Vol's armor appears to be made of layer upon layer of interlocking mechanisms and parts. What would be bulky and unwieldly for someone not of her race to carry, Voluuntas wears with ease and grace. If an attacker were to manage to get through the first layer of otherworldly metal, another would soon enough take its place, while its self-healing mechanisms would slowly kick in; making physically fighting the Draenei like trying to gnaw on some sort of infuriating metallic jawbreaker. The entire outfit is inlaid with Draenic gems and crystals of varying uses and intensities. The trade-off for such extravagances is a lack of agility and movement speed in combat; Vol moves very slowly, but always with purpose. When she is able to land a hit, it hits //hard//; Vol does not show restraint when threatened, and often throws the brunt of her entire frame into her attacks without mercy. She both practices and preaches the 'best offense is a good defense' strategy in all practical physical areas. She is, however, susceptible to magical damage - fel, fire, holy, etc. Vol's skills with a sword and board show in her fluid battle stances, effortlessly switching between slamming her custom-built shield into her target with great force to willfully taking the brunt of an attack meant for another. Her preferred shield is modeled after a large mechanical gear, and has as many working parts as her own armor; both electrified and spiked, it acts as her fearsome weapon and personal symbol of strength, perseverance and intelligence. A secondary backup shield is used for more damage-intensive fights or when this shield is damaged and needs repairs. This secondary shield is made of a much heavier metal and is inlaid with multifaceted crystals, designed primarily for defenses against both hard-hitting foes and casters alike. It has no mechanical capabilites such as the 'gear' shield; it is much too heavy to be used as an offensive weapon (i.e. thrown or easily slammed into enemies, as she normally would OOCly as a Gladiator warrior). All in all, most of Voluuntas' weaponry is focused on intense defenses and long-range weaponry like bombs and grenades. She doesn't seem to like to be in the thick of battle, much less be the one to deliver the blows; even though her frame and armor would lead one to believe she's a close-combat fighter. Romance / Relationships Not very often will one find Vol sitting alone in her downtime, idly running her thumb around a finger-lengthed, crudely-carved bust of an unidentified male draenei. 'Carved' is a crude word; better to say it was hacked into with a blunt instrument until it vaguely resembled a cartoonish facsimile of a male of her race. With a thick crest, squared jawline and poorly-emphasized facial appendages, one would question the artistic capability of the carver. Vol looks to not want to use any superficial tools on this carving - merely channeling what visual memories she has of the male into the piece with blunt tools and her own bare hands. She doesn't speak anyway - but will definitely not be speaking on this. Musical Influences - Logical Elements : Without Hope - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVWgGLpV93I - Starve The Ego, Feed The Soul : The Glitch Mob - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZ7pyiHg2BY - Mach 13 Elephant Explosion : No More Heroes OST / Masafumi Takada - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hs-SxiWXS8Y - Meteor Herd : Sonic Adventure 2 OST - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjYPOAjH9s8 Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Te'Amun